


Interlude

by bbybeomah



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst and Romance, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Jaebeom and Jinyoung are navigating their relationship post-JYPE, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybeomah/pseuds/bbybeomah
Summary: Their relationship has always been grey, like the clouds in the early morning sky on the days Jaebeom wakes up in the warm cocoon of Jinyoung's arms.Or: Jinyoung has been sneaking into Jaebeom’s bed, and Jaebeom is lovesick.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 22
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

Jaebeom wakes up to a wintry sun, cool white light streaming in through the blinds covering his bedroom window. He's been sleeping better, and admittedly longer recently without the burden of schedules and early morning alarms. 

His mind gently pulls him away from the carousel of dreams he rides every night, away from the reverie of a certain ravenette from behind closed, dreaming eyelids. And then Jaebeom is tethered again to the four walls of his room and his bed — and the arm resting heavy around his abdomen.

Every nerve in his body is all too pleased to recognize soft exhalations warm against his skin, a nose brushing against his nape with every deep breath of the body behind him. He almost wants to stay still, his back pressed against Jinyoung’s front, knowing that the actor has snuck into his apartment and into his bed so late last night that Jaebeom had no recollection of it even happening. 

But Jinyoung hasn't come over for several days, so the desire to see his face is stronger. 

Jaebeom turns carefully under Jinyoung's arm, so as to not jostle the younger man and wake him. Jinyoung must be exhausted because the normally light sleeper doesn't even flinch when Jaebeom successfully manages to reposition himself.

He's rewarded with Jinyoung’s peaceful, slumbering face mere inches away — just far enough to observe quietly in the warm morning haze, and still close enough to feel each plane of their bodies slotted together. When Jinyoung’s deeply asleep like this he looks cute and boyish and young again, and Jaebeom’s transported back to a time years and years ago when it was just them two in the too-big dorms chasing their even bigger dreams together. 

Jaebeom nudges a leg between both of Jinyoung's and ghosts his palm against the younger man's jaw. He's perfectly shaven, of course, pink lips parted and ink-black lashes resting softly on his cheeks. 

It's been months now since Jinyoung started sneaking into Jaebeom's apartment late at night and unannounced. At the beginning he crashed on the couch, surprising Jaebeom when he woke up with the intention to brew his morning coffee. 

_"We ended filming late and your place was closer, hyung,"_ he'd explained sleepily when Jaebeom woke him up, worried that something terrible had happened to cause Jinyoung to seek him out. 

So Jaebeom hadn't asked _why_ again after that. But after the fourth or fifth instance of finding Jinyoung on his couch, using the armrest as a pillow and a shabby throw as his blanket, Jaebeom insisted that Jinyoung just sleep in his bed — whether the older boy was in it or not. After spending years sharing beds in dorms or hotels with the other members, Jaebeom tended to specifically sleep on the left side of his bed, with ample room for another body. For _Jinyoung’s,_ it seemed.

Jinyoung doesn’t come every night, though. It’s on those colder mornings that Jaebeom wakes feeling some sort of inexplicable void in his chest. Or maybe Jinyoung comes and goes before Jaebeom, who sleeps like the dead, has a chance to wake up. There was no telling — and he’d never asked. 

Jaebeom draws his fingers from Jinyoung's jaw, lightly down the expanse of his exposed neck. Heat seeps into his face when he notices that the younger has at some point in the night pulled his overly large sleeping shirt up, scrunched above his chest like he often did, because he got warm easily while sleeping.

Even though he’s seen Jinyoung half naked plenty in waiting rooms and their old dorm alike, the miles of smooth skin and raised abdominal muscles of the usually modest younger man so intimately next to him brings a searing flush to Jaebeom's cheeks — and a coil twisting low in his stomach. He pulls Jinyoung's shirt down for both their sakes. 

Jinyoung stirs at the movement, and Jaebeom's hand freezes, knuckles curled against Jinyoung's abdomen where he'd brought the shirt down. Warm almond eyes flutter open, dazedly wondering what woke him; it takes Jinyoung a moment to find Jaebeom's attentive, wolfish eyes. 

Jaebeom thinks for a moment that Jinyoung might pull away, might be uncomfortable with how Jaebeom is blatantly staring with a hand resting guiltily against his stomach. But Jinyoung's lips curl up fractionally — a smile so subtle that Jaebeom thinks he might have imagined it altogether — and bows his head comfortably against Jaebeom's sternum. 

"Mornin' hyung," he mumbles, satoori slipping out tiredly. "Wan' sleep more. Jus' a bit…” 

Something inside Jaebeom's chest clenches when Jinyoung's soft black locks brush against his clavicles. He instinctively curls an arm around the small of Jinyoung's back, drawing him closer. Even when Jinyoung's breath evens out, indicating that he's fallen asleep again, the younger tucks himself further into Jaebeom's warmth with a soft sigh. 

"Sleep then, Jinyoungie," Jaebeom says, surprising himself with how fond the words sound coming out.

He isn't sure how long they stay wrapped in each other. When the urge to tilt his lips down onto the crown of Jinyoung's head becomes too strong, Jaebeom carefully disentangles their mess of limbs and pulls away. 

Jaebeom sits off the edge of his bed, the hardwood floor cool beneath his bare feet as Jinyoung unconsciously reaches for a nearby pillow to cuddle. _I've been replaced,_ Jaebeom thinks amusedly, and then slips quietly through the bedroom door and through the halls that lead to the kitchen. 

He passes by the front door, noting how Jinyoung has neatly lined his loafers next to Jaebeom's basketball shoes on the floor, and draped his puffer on the coat rack. It's _so like Jinyoung,_ he thinks fondly — even though the younger man had come in at some obscene hour of night, probably exhausted from hours of filming and meetings and shoots and whatever else, he was still neat. Very unlike Jaebeom, who had a habit of discarding his jacket on a random armchair somewhere and spending fifteen minutes searching for his wallet every time he left his place.

A quick glance at the clock tells him he woke up pretty early — just past eight in the morning, the winter sun barely risen. The scent of smoky, roasted coffee beans permeates the air as he pops the canister open; naturally, he begins grinding enough beans to render two cups. Jaebeom knows that eventually, the smell of freshly brewed coffee will stir the slumbering man from his bed. Jaebeom thinks it's much better to rise this way, rather than the incessant blaring of an alarm. 

Truthfully though, Jaebeom has no idea if Jinyoung even _has_ a schedule today — it's pretty likely, since he's been busy with filming for the whole past month, but Jinyoung hasn't been by Jaebeom's apartment in several days. Jinyoung would sometimes let Jaebeom know what he was up to, how far along he was in his work; other times, the younger male was so burnt out mentally and socially that he deigned to speak much at all, instead basking in the calm that was reading an easy novel next to Jaebeom on the couch in companionable silence. 

Jaebeom's phone rings, tearing him away from his thoughts. When he reaches for the device, he's surprised to see Mark's face flash on the screen. 

" _Mark?_ " he says by way of greeting, voice low and raspy. 

" _Hey. Sorry to wake you up so early,_ " Mark's voice comes through the speaker, clear and much more awake than Jaebeom. He does the mental math — it's the middle of the afternoon in Los Angeles. 

" _It's all good. What's up?_ " 

" _Are you busy today? You mind taking a meeting with me with Warner later, 10AM your time? I wanna go through that stuff regarding the album and the MV script I texted you about the other day."_

Jaebeom's mind whirls to life, into _leader mode_ , quickly searching his memory for anything else he had planned for the day. " _I_ _can do 10,_ " he says. " _Do they want me there in person, or are we all meeting online?_ " 

_"Best if you can go to their office. I'll meet you guys online._ " 

_"Yeah, I'll be there,"_ Jaebeom whispers. He has about an hour to get ready and leave.

 _"Why are you whispering?_ " Mark's high laugh comes through the phone. 

Jaebeom swallows slowly, heartbeat picking up in his ears. " _J_ _inyoung's sleeping,_ " he replies simply and then there's a pregnant pause between the two. Idly, Jaebeom is glad that Mark didn’t video call him — he was probably saving himself from the older boy's smug, knowing look, or shit-eating grin… one of the two. 

" _Jinyoung slept over?"_ Mark asks, tone easy and casual. " _D_ _id you finally_ —" 

" _No, I didn't,"_ Jaebeom interrupts. " _He's just… been coming over late at night sometimes. Said my place is closer to his filming location."_

Mark hums softly, searching for the right words to say.

For Mark, in their trainee years, it was funny — cute, even, watching Jaebeom's seedling crush grow into something painstakingly grand and obvious, to everyone besides himself. But as the years ( _the years and years)_ went on, and Mark witnessed the emotion grow into a melancholy that existed beneath Jaebeom’s smiles — he couldn't help but wonder when, if ever, he'd be able to see those seeds bloom into something beautiful. 

" _Y_ _ou could just tell him, you know,"_ Mark settles on. " _Has he been at your place a lot?"_

The answer to Mark's question makes a heavy feeling settle in Jaebeom's chest — a familiar, heavy weight. _"Some weeks yeah…. others, no. I have no idea about all the nights in between. I don't ask."_

An immediate scoff sounds through the phone. " _Y_ _ou sound worried. As if Jinyoung would be with anyone else_ — _he's probably just at, you know, his own house._ " Mark says cheekily, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

" _Can't fuck it up,_ " comes Jaebeom's sullen reply. The excuse he's provided to Mark time and time again. " _Maybe he'll stop coming by for good._ " 

Mark snorts. _"Yeah. That's unlikely._ " 

With promises to meet each other in less than a couple of hours — Jaebeom at their new company, and Mark via video call — he hangs up, placing his phone down gingerly. 

Jaebeom allows the coffee some time to brew as he pads his way back towards the bedroom, opening the door softly. Jinyoung, with his arms snaked around an ivory pillow and the baby fat of his cheek smushed against it, is still in the same position Jaebeom left him. 

He gets ready quickly and silently around the younger man, pulling a grey hoodie over his head and sliding his legs into dark, well-fit jeans.

Before he leaves, Jaebeom crouches at the edge of his bed, eyes tracing Jinyoung's sleeping form lazily. With careful fingers he sweeps dark, wavy bangs back from the actor’s forehead. 

Jaebeom suppresses the desire to leave a secret kiss against his hair, or crawl back into the circle of Jinyoung’s arms altogether, meeting be damned. 

“See you, Jinyoungie,” he murmurs, and with one last fleeting glance, Jaebeom leaves. 

  
  


// 

  
  
  


The meeting with Warner Music has Jaebeom feeling energized — and _excited._ He was nervous when he first started meeting with the company, negotiating contracts with lawyers on behalf of all the GOT7 members. If only he'd known how easily things were going to fall into place once they did sign. 

Even with Mark halfway across the world in Los Angeles, preparing for their album couldn't be going smoother. Obviously it was a lot harder than before, what with the time zone difference and often needing to record things separately, to be mixed later on. 

After the meeting, Mark sprung some last minute changes on Jaebeom — to one of Mark's compositions that they'd already recorded for. 

_"I wanna change the lyrics to the bridge and chorus,"_ he told him afterwards. _"Sorry, I know you and Jinyoung already recorded it. Do you mind re-recording the new lyrics, background vocals and adlibs sometime next week so that I can get the final mixing done by the end of the month?"_

It wasn't the first time the group had to record, re-record, mix and re-mix, nor would it be the last. However Jinyoung, who sang the bridge and the background vocals, and Jaebeom, who sang the chorus and adlibs for that particular section, had recorded this months ago. Although Jaebeom certainly had time to redo it, Jinyoung was knee-deep in filming for his drama. 

_"I'll let him know. Jackson said his studio's free for most of next week, if you can check with him when you guys can get in to do it?”_

That's how Jaebeom finds himself in Jackson’s studio, late in the evening a week later, waiting for Jinyoung to arrive once his filming wraps up. 

The neon clock burns red numbers against the wall, in the dimmed light of the studio — _11:25PM_ , it reads. Jinyoung texted earlier that he was running a little later than planned but would be there soon, so Jaebeom lays flat on the couch, scrolling mindlessly through his SNS while awaiting the younger man's arrival. 

After another fifteen minutes of cycling through instagram, twitter, youtube and back again, Jaebeom tosses his phone against the cushions and closes his eyes. And as always, his mind drifts to Jinyoung: how they'll probably review the previous recording, then Jaebeom will direct and record Jinyoung's part. And then they'll switch. There’s no telling how long it’ll take them with only two of them working on it and no recording engineer to help lighten the workload.

Not that Jaebeom minds. There’s some selfish part in the back of his head that hopes their time tonight will be as long and drawn-out as possible. 

Jinyoung hasn't been by his place since the day he had the meeting with the company, and each day since, he woke up in the cool morning haze — alone, with longing burying his body more deeply than he wants to acknowledge. 

It’s like a void that grows larger and deeper in his stomach, spreading across his body and snaking down each limb, down through to his fingers and toes. Jaebeom’s scared of that feeling: of a loneliness so deep that he can’t crawl back out of it. 

And even though some part of Jaebeom figures that any one of these days he’ll wake up under the weight of Jinyoung’s arm again, there’s another part of him that thinks — _maybe he won’t. Maybe that was the last time._

The door rattles and Jaebeom sits up immediately, gaze settling on the silhouette of a man behind the frosted glass door. In walks Jinyoung, tired eyes behind thick framed glasses and an apologetic look on his face. 

“Sorry I’m so late, hyung,” says Jinyoung, his deep voice sincere. He has a convenience store bag hanging from his elbow and two steaming take out cups in each hand, which he places down on the table. “I hope you haven’t been here for too long. Here, I got us some honey tea.” 

Jaebeom eyes the little white cup on the coffee table before he flicks his eyes back up to Jinyoung. His dark hair is pulled back into a beanie and he still has makeup on, but despite the polished appearance, Jaebeom is instantly reminded of the last time he saw the younger man — asleep in his bed, looking as though he belonged no where else. 

“It’s okay,” Jaebeom replies after a beat. “I wasn’t waiting that long. Are you tired? Did you eat yet?” 

Jinyoung offers him a little grin, placing the plastic bag down and rifling through it. He takes out numerous items, placing them down gingerly on the table: a couple of hot curry buns, water bottles, and a strawberry milk that he slides across to the older boy. 

“Don’t tell my manager that I’m breaking my diet,” Jinyoung jokes. “It was so hectic on set that I didn’t get to eat all day… so curry bun it is.” 

“Jinyoungie, you have an eight pack,” Jaebeom deadpans. And it’s true, he’s seen it with his own eyes. “You don’t need to diet. In fact, we should go get more food.” 

The younger chuckles, placing a hand on Jaebeom’s forearm when he moves to stand up. "I'll eat a little while we go through the last recordings," Jinyoung assures him, bringing his food items over to the computer and sitting on the swivel chair there. "The new lyrics are quite nice, I looked at it earlier. I just can't recall exactly how I sang it. Mark said to just use our old recording as the guide vocal because he liked it like that." 

Jaebeom doesn’t look too convinced, but grabs the strawberry milk and tea and follows, sitting next to Jinyoung. He shakes the mouse, bringing the computers to life. "I reviewed it earlier and I agree, I think we really nailed it. But one of the lines — ' _When you're gone I'm here alone'_ — is a couple syllables longer than the original," Jaebeom says. "I think we're gonna have to try out a key change or maybe a falsetto to make it sound natural."

Jinyoung nods sagely, bringing the bun up to his lips and taking a bite. "Alright, let's give it a listen." 

The older boy clicks a few buttons and plays the song from the beginning. Jinyoung's soft voice marks the intro, and they bob their heads in time with the beat. 

Jaebeom closes his eyes, tilting his head back against the chair's headrest as if to visualize the song. He always tried to be impartial as a respected producer and composer. But when the song tapers from Jackson's low, husky rap, and into Jinyoung's bridge, the singer’s warm, honey voice paints the blueprint in Jaebeom's mind with a burst of colour. 

Jaebeom can't help but admit that Jinyoung's voice has always been his favorite to work with. Or was it the inclination to allow the younger man to encompass his whole life? 

The music ends and Jinyoung clicks his tongue. “I see what you mean. We can record it a few ways and see how it sounds?” 

“If you’re up for it,” Jaebeom says carefully, noting the bags under Jinyoung’s eyes as the younger tosses his now-empty food package into a nearby trash bin. “We can record it some different ways and I’ll do a bunch of preliminary mixes to see how it sounds and just send all of it to Mark for him to decide.” 

Jinyoung turns back to Jaebeom with a heart wrenching smile, his tired eyes crinkling earnestly. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" 

Jaebeom places a hand on Jinyoung's shoulder and squeezes. "You look tired," he replies, and the soft expression on Jinyoung's face remains unchanged. "I can tell Mark we need more time, there's no rush to finish it all tonight." 

"Ah, don't worry too much, hyung," Jinyoung reaches up to curl his own hand around Jaebeom's. "You're the one who has to mix everything after. I'm just sorry that we're starting so late. I know you're going to stay up way too late just to get it all mixed before you lose your train of thought." 

Where Jinyoung's hand rests atop of Jaebeom feels like it's searing hot; he clears his throat, averting his eyes from Jinyoung's gentle look and fiddles with the plastic straw for his milk box. The familiarity in Jinyoung's movements and the glaring reminder that _nobody knows Jaebeom better than Jinyoung_ is for some reason jarring to the older boy. 

Familiarity. 

A body wrapped behind his late at night, and in early mornings. 

Affection starbursts in his chest when he tries looking back up again at Jinyoung, so loud and obvious in his own ears that he thinks Jinyoung _must_ hear it, _must_ know how he feels. But the younger's chocolate eyes glimmer playfully in the studio lights, unreadable; after a moment, Jinyoung drops his hand away and grabs one of the large, over-ear headphones and pulls them over his beanie.

"Hyung, whenever you're ready," he says, stepping into the recording booth. Jaebeom locks eyes with the younger man through the glass — overcome with nostalgia, he wonders how many times they've been here just like this, staring at each other from across the room. 

He clicks play, and Jinyoung breathes music into poetry. 

  
  


// 

  
  
  


Hours later, Jaebeom is still buzzing alive with creative energy. Working late at the studio is nothing new to him, he finds that most of the time he actually works better when the moon is out and the streets outside are desolate. 

The same can't be said for his companion, however, whose head lulls tiredly against the angle of Jaebeom's shoulder while he works on mixing the main track with the background vocals. He's been at it for a while, brow furrowed in concentration as he samples different levels of compression and fade for the perfect sound.

He feels Jinyoung shifts slightly against his shoulder when he points at the monitor. "I sound a little brassy at the beginning of this line," he mumbles tiredly. "Could you try a high-pass filter?" 

Jaebeom nods, careful to keep his shoulder still for the other boy's head. After making the changes, he plays the track again. 

Jinyoung groans. "I can't tell the difference anymore, hyung," he turns his head, hiding his closed eyes in Jaebeom's shirt. "We must have listened to this same part a hundred times by now." 

"We probably have," Jaebeom chuckles, removing his hands from the mouse and keyboard. "We should take a break. Or you can just head out and I can handle the rest of the mixing for now." 

Lifting his head, Jinyoung shoots Jaebeom a half-hearted glare, "A _break_ sounds fine, but you aren't getting rid of me so easy, Lim Jaebeom." he says, rising heavily from the chair and making his way over to the couch behind them. 

Jinyoung collapses unceremoniously onto his back against the black leather, looking ecstatic to be laying down. Jaebeom watches him amusedly from the computer, lips quirking into a grin. He has half the mind to urge Jinyoung to go home and sleep, but Jaebeom is well acquainted with the younger man's stubborn personality. 

"Like I'd try to get rid of you," Jaebeom replies, before turning back to the computer again. 

The two fall into a comfortable silence, Jinyoung's eyes shuttering closed while Jaebeom taps away at the computer, choosing to work on his own vocal track to give their ears a break from the same couple bars they'd been working at for the last hour. 

It reminds Jaebeom eerily of when they'd worked on _Verse 2_ together — the way Jinyoung nods off against his shoulder in the early morning, listening to the same few bars all night until it sounds perfect. The mess of convenience store snacks and drinks strewn across the couch and table behind them.

Even the dark circles beneath Jinyoung's eyes are terribly familiar, like badges of honor, proof of their time together: days spent, pouring everything they had inside them into _Verse 2_ — the culmination of their whole careers, bleeding flowery prose into skillfully composed melodies. 

He tucks those memories safely into his heart, knowing of, and _living through,_ the gradual changes in their careers, into a future where they travel parallel but ultimately diverge. 

"Beom-ah?" Jinyoung's voice floats through the small room.

Jaebeom swallows slowly, "Yeah?"

His eyes are still on the monitor in front of him but he hears Jinyoung patting his hand against the cushions as if beckoning the older boy over. 

"Thought it was break time?" the younger curls his words cutely, his teasing voice deep and warm and prickly against Jaebeom’s skin. 

And although Jaebeom doesn't really feel the need to take a break, something crackles through the air, summoning Jaebeom away from the safety of the computers and music and vocals and other work to be done. 

"Ah, right." 

He removes the headphones from his stick-straight black hair before padding his way over to the couch, where the other boy lays still with his eyes closed. Jaebeom sits next to Jinyoung, absently flipping away some rogue baby hairs that flutter against the smooth, unmarked skin of his forehead.

Jinyoung tugs the older down by his sleeve and Jaebeom becomes all too pliant in Jinyoung's hands. He falls flat on the couch with a little _oof._

"There, now I don't look like the only lazy one," Jinyoung laughs, turning to face Jaebeom with an arm pillowed beneath his head. "Mister workaholic." he pokes his side playfully. 

Jaebeom glances sideways at him through his peripheral vision, catching how Jinyoung's eyes are still hidden behind closed eyelids and his glasses are adorably crooked across his nose. "You know that isn't true," Jaebeom says, body buzzing from the spot against his side where Jinyoung's hand lays carelessly. "You're the one always working." 

Jinyoung hums. "I suppose I am," he replies, and then the hand previously forgotten against Jaebeom's ribs slides casually across his torso and around to the other side. The younger curls his hand against Jaebeom's opposite side, tugging so he rolls to face him, eyes level. “But no one is working harder than you are to keep us all going.” his words bleed with deep-rooted affection. 

Jaebeom faces Jinyoung — the perfect mirror of each other laying in Jackson’s empty studio together. 

"Are you okay?" Jinyoung asks when Jaebeom doesn't respond, dark lashes fluttering open as he finds Jaebeom's gaze in the dimly lit room. He lets go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

It's always difficult to read Jinyoung's expression: casual, warm, and extraordinarily fond when he looks for the older boy's face even in a room crowded with strangers. Up close like this Jaebeom thinks it's even harder to decipher the words behind Jinyoung's dark eyes, if there's anything at all, or if Jaebeom simply imagines it. But in this moment Jaebeom finds that he doesn't really care, not when it feels like he's finally, truly seeing Jinyoung’s face in what feels like months — and not just stolen, secret glances. 

It's only been a week but it’s the longest Jinyoung has gone without sleeping over, and Jaebeom feels each of those hours sorely in his muscles; from the way he fruitlessly reaches for Jinyoung on bleary mornings, and how he struggles with whispers of disappointment heavy in his heart when he's gone. 

"Where've you been the last little while?" Jaebeom asks, before he has the chance to talk himself out of it. 

Jinyoung blinks once, twice, beneath beautiful black lashes. "Filming, hyung." he responds simply, arm solid and warm around Jaebeom's back. 

“I know that,” Jaebeom sees the question mark on Jinyoung’s face. “I meant — after.” 

Jaebeom clears his throat quietly, “You haven’t come over.” he clarifies, and only then does Jinyoung’s expression melt into a cool understanding. 

Jinyoung’s eyes soften at the older boy, tracing lazy lines from his wolfish eyes, to his lips and back up again. “Should I have?" he wonders, and maybe years ago those words might have sounded like a challenge coming from Jinyoung's mouth. Now though, is a genuine, tender curiosity. 

"If you want to," Jaebeom says carefully. "I was just… wondering. It's always a surprise for me. Whether or not you're there when I wake up. And it's been a while." 

Jinyoung's eyes crinkle into happy crescent moons, whiskers pulling at the skin of his cheeks. "It's a surprise for me too, hyung." 

It's Jaebeom's turn to look confused. "What do you mean?" 

"Whether or not I end up in your bed," Jinyoung chuckles, his breath warm against Jaebeom's face. 

With a final tiny little smile, Jinyoung's eyes flutter closed again. Jaebeom doesn't really know what he means by that, but the hand curled around his back pulls him fractionally closer, goosebumps erupting across his skin and he decides that he doesn't know how to respond to the younger man, anyway. Doesn't exactly know what he wants to tell Jinyoung, even though the words are on the tip of his tongue. 

They stay like that for a while, until Jinyoung's lips part and his breath deepens and the arm around Jaebeom's back limpens. 

In another lifetime, maybe years and years and years ago, Jaebeom would have slid his way out of Jinyoung's arms and forced the younger to go home while he stayed behind to finish their work alone. 

But instead Jaebeom closes his eyes, too, and maybe it's the crazy late hour of night, or maybe it's the sheer exhaustion he’s suffering from the past sleepless week that weakens his usual self control. Because then Jaebeom's running his hand through Jinyoung's hair, the strands like silk between his fingers; dancing at the angle of his jaw and curling behind his nape, the feel of Jinyoung’s neck familiar and soft in Jaebeom's palm since he's held him there many times before. 

The desire to bring Jinyoung even closer blooms so ferociously inside his chest cavity, growing and scratching his throat from the inside out, so Jaebeom dips his head towards the other boy, pursing his lips and pressing them on Jinyoung's head with a soft smack. And whatever turbulence he felt inside before he kissed Jinyoung immediately melts away into relief when the man in front of him seems to sigh contentedly in response, his eyes closed and their legs tangling together like they’ve done a million times.

Dazedly, he thinks he feels Jinyoung drawing sloppy circles with the pad of his thumb through his shirt. And finally, for the first time in days, Jaebeom drifts into a warm, comfortable sleep — chest rising and falling to the same rhythm of Jinyoung's slow, even pulse. 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the first part~ 
> 
> A quick disclaimer that I did a little bit of research about music producing and vocal mixing to write the part where they're in the studio BUT I literally have no other knowledge about it soooo hope I didn't butcher it lol! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Part two will be up soon and the rating will then be changed to Explicit due to smut!
> 
> As always, your kudos and comments are so appreciated and encouraging :) 
> 
> PS, follow me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/bbybeomah/)? (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what was initially going to be a 2-part ficlet has turned into something, uhhhh... longer. That's what I get for attempting a Slow Burn in two chapters.  
> Thanks for the love on chapter one! (:

Jaebeom jolts to the sound of keys jangling and a door slamming loudly a moment later; vaguely, he wonders since when did his keypad change into a key-lock and who the hell is slamming his door so early? Couldn’t be Jinyoungie, who sneaks into his place as quiet as a mouse.

His eyes split open, taking in the unfamiliar patterns etched in the ceiling and metal framing that is way too industrial to be a home, especially Jaebeom’s. Then the heavy cloak of sleep quickly slips away and he realizes that not only is he _not_ at home, but the right side of his body is abnormally numb and he has tufts of black hair all across his face. 

There's soft groaning coming from beside him — rather, nestled in the junction of shoulder, and the sound, way too familiar, can only be coming from one person. 

A blurry, sidelong glance confirms his hunch; Jinyoung, half-asleep, has his brows furrowed as he turns into Jaebeom’s armpit with a leg curled around his thigh. The beanie Jaebeom remembers him wearing has slipped off his head, dark hair in disarray and ticklish against Jaebeom’s face.

Jaebeom pushes off of the couch that’s accidentally become their bed for the night with one hand, gingerly bringing Jinyoung up with him with the other just in time to hear a string of surprised Chinese curses. 

Jaebeom blinks a few times, irises contracting painfully as he adjusts to the stark morning sun filling the studio. Then he finally sees Jackson, dressed head to toe in black velvet, his already gigantic eyes wider and a hand splayed against his chest in surprise. 

"Shit, you guys scared me!" he exclaims, this time in Korean. 

Now finally awake, Jinyoung untangles his leg and pulls away from Jaebeom, rubbing the corners of his eyes roughly. A small pout plays on his lips from being woken up so abruptly. 

"Jackson?" Jinyoung asks hoarsely, moving to pick up his glasses which had fallen to the ground at some point and slide them back onto his ears. "Hyung? God, we fell asleep." 

Jaebeom groans, stretching his arms above his head with a few painful clicks of his joints. Sleeping on Jackson’s couch, half pinned under the weight of Jinyoung’s body clearly wasn’t the most comfortable thing all night despite feeling pretty good at the time.

“So much for just a break," he says, memories of the night before finally coming back. "What time is it?" 

“It’s ten,” Jackson responds, glancing at his wrist watch. Jinyoung lets out an inelegant squawk at that, scrambling for his cellphone and tapping at the screen furiously. 

"Shit, shit, shit," Jinyoung swears, rising to his feet and pacing frantically. "My manager's been calling, _shit."_ He brings the device up to his ear, striding out of the room and into the hall without looking back at the other two boys, muttering apologies into the phone. 

“Damn. Were you guys up all night recording?” Jackson squints at Jaebeom suspiciously. 

The way Jackson’s looking at Jaebeom has the older male suddenly wishing he could sink in the couch cushions and disappear completely. Jackson’s way too much like Mark — observant and brilliantly perceptive. Especially when it comes to matters related to his fellow bandmates. 

Although the major difference between the two: Jackson, way louder than Mark, has a tendency to be extremely dramatic. 

Because then: 

“You better not have fucked on my couch!” he says gleefully, suddenly looking way, way too delighted.

Jaebeom coughs hard, choking on air. “Obviously not,” he replies, glaring. "And you don't need to look so perverted and excited at the thought." 

"I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding," Jackson chuckles, bristling past Jaebeom with a hard clap to the back. He pauses en route to his desk, tilting his head back at the older boy with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "If you did, though, it's _okay,"_ he whispers the last part conspiratorially, cackling when Jaebeom promptly aims an empty water bottle at his auburn head.

Jackson sighs happily, pleased to have annoyed his hyung so early in the morning. He leans down to his computer, shaking the thing to life. Multiple files are still opened on the screen, temporarily forgotten when Jaebeom had settled down next to Jinyoung for their 'break'.

"Did you save everything? I'd offer to let you finish up but Jihoon hyung is coming in a bit to work on a song and I have to get ready." he asks, and despite his brash teasing just a moment ago he shoots the leader an apologetic look. Jaebeom's annoyance easily melts away — it's really hard to hold a grudge against the good-natured Chinese boy. "I have somewhere to be this evening though, so you can come back if you need more time." 

Jaebeom rubs his temples, having gone through way more action than he was accustomed to first thing in the morning. At least, not since he'd lived together with the boys, a time where every day and night was more or less a complete circus. 

"No, I think I can work on the rest of it at my studio," he replies after thinking for a moment. The main difference between his and Jackson's studio is that the latter has a booth, more suitable for official recordings, whereas Jaebeom's is mainly for composing and guide vocals at the most. "We recorded what we needed to last night. I just have to do some mixing." 

"Yeah?" says Jackson, turning back to the older boy and tossing a USB stick at him, which Jaebeom catches. "Okay, well if you end up needing to re-record just let me know. Or maybe don't let me know, if you guys are gonna be fooling around—"

" _Jackson_ ," Jaebeom stresses from behind grit teeth, and the other boy chortles again just as Jinyoung returns from his phone call with a pretubed look on his handsome face. 

"Is everything okay?" Jaebeom asks, momentarily forgetting Jackson's badgering in favor of fussing over Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung runs a hand through his hair exasperatedly, and idly, Jaebeom is reminded of the kiss he’d placed on that very head last night. He wonders if Jinyoung remembers it the way Jaebeom does, but then doubts it. Jaebeom had been pulled to the other boy like a tiny planet orbiting the sun, kissed him with closed eyes and a fluttering heart. 

"Well, I was supposed to be at the salon an hour ago, my manager was outside my house waiting and he bitched at me for not picking up my phone," Jinyoung explains sullenly, flopping onto the couch next to Jaebeom with a large sigh. "He had to contact the director and make up an excuse for me so my scenes are going to be shot a little bit later." 

Jackson makes an indignant sound, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's no reason to lose his shit at you," he supplies, eyes raking over the evidence of Jaebeom and Jinyoung's night. The mess of papers, snacks and beverages were a telltale sign of a long night in the studio, and almost never an easy one. They've all been through it. "It happens." 

Jaebeom narrows his eyes, nodding in agreement. "He should know better than anyone how busy you are. You barely have time to sleep."

Jinyoung pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I made him and myself look bad to the film crew," he sighs, sitting up then and squinting at his phone. "I need to get home and have a shower before I go to the salon." 

The Hong Kong native offers his longtime friend a sympathetic look, sinking back onto the swivel chair. "Well, if you have some time this week we should all go out for barbecue. Bam’s been on my ass about it, I think he's bored shitless. Said something about Friday night." 

"Yeah, sure," Jinyoung replies back half-heartedly, rising from the couch and looking listless as he moves to clean up last night's mess. He looks so glum that Jaebeom can't help but feel his temper flare; their previous managers had sometimes been strict, sure, but they generally had really great relationships with them and they were scarcely rude to the boys. When and if they were — Jaebeom took the brunt of it on their behalf as leader. Nothing pissed him off more than others being rude to his members or the staff that looked after them. 

Jaebeom rises as well. "Your manager dropped you off here yesterday, right? I can drive you back home," he says.

Jinyoung's brows pinch together when he looks at the older boy with gratitude. "Are you sure?" he asks. "You aren't busy?" 

"Don't worry about it," says Jaebeom as they tidy the rest of the studio up around Jackson, who has begun preparing for his project. "I'm just gonna do the rest of the mixing later at my studio. I don't have anywhere to be right now."

"Thanks hyung, and sorry," Jinyoung replies with another sigh. Together they chuck the remaining garbage out and gather their things. 

Jackson looks back over his shoulder at the other two boys as they shout their thanks and move towards the door. “No problem!” he calls. “Check the group chat later! I’ll double check which night Bam wants to go out.” 

“Yeah, alright,” Jaebeom calls back with a final wave, and then he and Jinyoung make their way through the frosted glass doors. Instinctively, Jaebeom’s hand finds the small of Jinyoung’s back with a featherlight touch, guiding him out to the morning streets.

A brisk chill pushes the hair back from his face and he shivers; though the snow has melted and spring invited in, each passing day a bit warmer and longer, the mornings and evenings were still cold and breezy. Jaebeom realizes when the younger man shivers under his touch that he’s only got on the sweater he wore last night. 

“Did you forget your jacket?” Jaebeom asks, pivoting on his back foot, ready to head back into the studio and grab the forgotten article of clothing. 

Jinyoung shakes his head, hooking a hand around Jaebeom’s forearm lightly to halt him. “I left it in my manager’s car. I thought I’d be dropped off and then picked up, so I didn’t think to bring it in with me,” he explains, bringing both hands up to rub his arms.

The skin of Jinyoung’s cheeks are already turning pink from the prickly, cold wind. Jaebeom frowns, concern pinching his features as the younger man’s teeth chatter and continues walking towards Jaebeom's car in nonchalance. _This won't do,_ he thinks. He hadn't parked exactly close to the studio in the first place in an attempt to conceal his vehicle just in case some hawk-eyed fans knew of the location. And besides that, his car was probably something akin to an icebox after being left out all night. 

Before he has too much time to consider it, Jaebeom shrugs off his jacket and steps up quickly behind Jinoung to drape it over the other boy's shoulders in one fluid motion. Jinyoung makes a little noise of surprise and turns back to Jaebeom with a puzzled look. 

"Hyung! You're going to _freeze_ —" he exclaims, and when he moves to take Jaebeom's jacket off the older boy keeps his hands glued to Jinyoung's shoulders, holding it in place with his bestest, sternest _hyung_ look. 

He steels his body against the sudden burst of cold, remaining perfectly aloof to Jinyoung's worried eyes. "Keep it on, Jinyoung-ah," says Jaebeom. "My car will probably be even colder since it was out all night."

Jinyoung pouts a little, a tiny ' _but hyung'_ falling from his lips in disagreement. Jaebeom sucks in a sharp breath, as if someone poked him hard in the ribs, before he removes his hands from Jinyoung and pulls his hat low over his brow.

Though they only have about a centimeter of height difference between them, Jaebeom's treasured black and animal print puffer jacket still looks comically large on Jinyoung. That and it really isn't the actor's style at all, clashing with his loafers and neatly pressed slacks. However, as he leads Jinyoung towards his car in the most cliché, tsundere fashion possible, Jaebeom has to admit to himself that he has a penchant for seeing the other boy in his clothes. 

Jaebeom leads them through the quiet streets hurriedly mostly out of habit, having not had the luxury of galavanting around Seoul without being unbothered by fans for some number of years now. Although Jaebeom would never redo his career path even if given the chance, it doesn't stop him from wondering what it would be like to move freely through the bustling morning markets or visit stylish, twinkling streets lined with food stalls at night with someone special.

As Jinyoung hurries alongside him through the morning chill, Jaebeom knows that those fantasies always involve Jinyoung pressed into his side and that somehow makes the whole thing a little more bittersweet. Because he probably wouldn't have met Jinyoung, let alone amassed these feelings for him, if it weren't for that day at the auditions they met which simultaneously marked the start of their whole journey. He knows it should be enough, to have started together and be blessed to stay together. 

When they finally get into his car, the tinted windows offering some semblance of privacy, Jaebeom lets out a little shiver to his own chagrin. Jinyoung shoots him a sour look. 

"You're gonna get sick," the younger man complains as Jaebeom's vehicle roars to life and the older boy immediately cranks up the heat. 

Jaebeom flicks his eyes up to the rear view mirror before he shifts the car into drive. "Better me than you." he replies, and to that Jinyoung just rolls his eyes. 

"Do you remember the way?" Jinyoung asks quietly, then, casting his eyes out the passenger window and seeming to burrow himself further into Jaebeom's jacket.

"Of course," says Jaebeom, turning out of the narrow downtown roads and onto the freeway. 

Besides pointing out a couple of funny billboards and an adorable group of elementary school students walking down the sidewalk like ducks in a line, they fall into a familiar, companionable silence as Jaebeom navigates through the city. Jinyoung's place is a whole thirty minutes from the studio, far from the city center. The area is still dense and urban, but the tall residential complexes are nestled amongst more greenery than most other neighborhoods of Seoul and hug the banks of the nearby Han River.

He knows exactly why Jinyoung chose this area when he finally moved out of the dorms — because it reminded him of Jinhae, the city he grew up in in the far south of the country that's surrounded by pine-covered mountains and the sea. 

Jaebeom and Jinyoung have always enjoyed their quiet time, both of them introverted in nature compared to the other members. Where other people would be tempted to fill the silence in with words, Jaebeom hasn’t ever felt that kind of urgency around Jinyoung. 

Despite that, the somber, thoughtful look on the younger man's face as they pull up to his building is distinctive from his usual neutral expression, so Jaebeom squeezes his knee lightly after he shifts the car into park. 

"What're you thinking so hard about, Jinyoungie?" Jaebeom asks, hand lingering on his knee. 

Jinyoung huffs a little laugh, as if he anticipated the question. 

"Just a little disappointed about letting my manager and the crew down," replies Jinyoung, tipping his head tiredly back onto the headrest and looking straight out the windshield. 

Jaebeom drums his fingers against Jinyoung's thigh before he withdraws his hand to kill the engine. He already knew Jinyoung was upset about that, since he's the kind of person with a strong sense of responsibility and humility, but Jaebeom has the feeling that the distant look in Jinyoung's eye has to do with something else altogether. 

He turns fully towards the other boy, hoping that Jinyoung will look straight back. "Not that," Jaebeom says. "Something else is bugging you, right?" 

Finally Jinyoung looks back at the older boy, lips quirked up in a half-smile. "You're right of course, hyung," he admits. "But it's nothing to worry about, promise."

He's not entirely convinced but Jaebeom's never been one to push anyone into talking when they don't want to, least of all Jinyoung, so he just offers an _okay,_ and nods. He senses the end of their time together, suddenly wondering where all the hours went; from the night before when they started working on the song to now. 

But then Jinyoung gives him a bashful grin, reaching up to run a hand through his hair and push his glasses up his nose bridge. "Want to come up and have some coffee? I have some time before my manager picks me up."

Jaebeom blinks. He wasn't expecting an invitation into Jinyoung's apartment — not that he would decline it. "Coffee sounds good," Jaebeom says, and the next thing he knows he's locking his car behind him and following Jinyoung up the steps to the building.

When they get up to Jinyoung's unit the younger man glances playfully at Jaebeom, nudging him with an elbow as they both look down at the electronic keypad lock expectantly. "Do you remember it?" he asks, and Jaebeom flips through his mind's archives back to a time when he and the other five members helped Jinyoung move here. Remembers how Jinyoung had given him the code and Jaebeom had given him shit for choosing too easy of a number. 

Jaebeom chuckles. "It's _that_ day," he whispers, voice low. "In May. Of course I remember it." 

JJ Project's anniversary. 

Jinyoung looks pleased and punches in the combination of numbers, the lock chirping merrily when it undoes itself. 

Jinyoung's unit isn't anything overly grandiose like Bambam's penthouse apartment in the middle of Seoul, but it's still over ten floors up in a pretty decent building and has an incredible view of the Han River. As they toe their shoes off by the door and shuffle in, the scent of Jinyoung's apartment permeates Jaebeom's nose: laundry-fresh like Jinyoung's clothes, lemon-scented clean floors and a wisp of that Tom Ford cologne that Jinyoung's worn for a few years now. 

Jinyoung strides immediately to his kitchen and begins brewing a pot of fresh coffee with the fancy coffee machine Jackson and Mark bought him for his twenty-sixth birthday a year prior. _It matches your artsy-boy aesthetic,_ they'd teased. 

The ravenette brings out two empty mugs and places them on the marble countertop as the coffee brews, shooting Jaebeom an apologetic look. "I'm just going to have a quick shower, be right back." Jinyoung says, and then he leaves the older boy alone with his thoughts.

It goes without saying that Jaebeom is free to roam around Jinyoung's apartment as he pleases, since the younger doesn't even attempt to be a stiff, polite host. They function the exact same way at Jaebeom's place, after all. 

The coffee machine whirs quietly as it grinds the beans within, soft bubbling sounds as water slowly drips through. In the meantime Jaebeom slips through to the living room, in search of a seat while he waits for both the beverage and Jinyoung to finish showering. 

Jaebeom hasn't been to Jinyoung's house in a while, and he notices there are slight differences to the interior than what he remembers. An accent table here, some succulent planters there; most obviously, the previously bare walls are now adorned with framed, tastefully spaced-out photographs. 

As he examines the pictures carefully, he easily recognizes Jinyoung's style of photography moreso than the pictures themselves. Almost all of the photos are shot with a focus on the depth of the image; Jinyoung preferred to utilize the foreground and background to make his object pop. And, the tasteful artsy boy that Jinyoung is, has a cool-toned, moody colour scheme going from photo to photo. 

He passes by photos of places they've gone on tour, from the Eiffel tower to a lantern speckled back street in Shinjuku. And, adorably, there are multiple photos of the important people in Jinyoung's life: his parents and sisters smile back at him wearing hanboks in a traditionally-shot family portrait, a team photo of the soccer team Jinyoung had been apart of in elementary school, and scattered Jinyoung-taken photos of the GOT7 members across the walls.

The three youngest members stand in a semicircle in Spain, with birds in mid-flight all around them, then he spots a photo of Jackson and Mark whispering to each other at a dim sum restaurant in Hong Kong. There's a photo of the other members' backs, sans Jaebeom, against a sepia-toned sky in London. And then Jaebeom sees a photo of his own back in the Hokkaido countryside: the muted, faded-out photo that Jinyoung took as part of their _Verse 2_ photo exhibit. 

The one where he'd written: _I'll follow you while walking._ _I try to match the steps that he left behind._

Seeing a photo of himself in Jinyoung's apartment makes him simultaneously hot and cold; a warm tide washing over him in what must be affection blooming across his body. But then cold, like a bucket of water just got dumped down his back, remembering how Jinyoung never did tell him what he meant by that caption, had laughed it off and said _it's poetry, hyung._

Something inside him inexplicably urges him to turn back to the kitchen, feeling as though he'd intruded on something personal to Jinyoung. And it doesn't make sense to him at all — that photo isn't anything he hasn't seen before. He hurries back still, letting the silent questions settle into the pit of his stomach and readies the freshly brewed coffee in the mugs Jinyoung left out for them. 

"Hyung? Jinyoung's voice comes as he rounds the corner, peeking to see if Jaebeom’s right where he left him. Jaebeom looks up from where he's dropping spoons of sugar into the cups and tilts his head questioningly at the other boy, poised with nonchalance as if there isn’t the beginnings of a torrent inside him. 

“Was just wondering where you went,” Jinyoung says, mouthing a soft _thank you_ when Jaebeom slides one of the mugs of coffee over to him. 

Jaebeom follows the younger man over to a small, square bar table propped up against the exposed brick side of his kitchen, sitting at one of the two tall stools on either side of it. This must also be new, because Jaebeom distinctly remembers crowding around a fold-out table with the other members the last time they were here.

“So, your scenes got pushed to later?” Jaebeom asks, resting his elbows on the table and cradling the mug in the circle of his hands. "Are you going to work extra late then?"

There's a window next to the table that immerses ladders of pale morning sunlight on Jinyoung's form from across Jaebeom. His hair is still damp from the shower, droplets of water sliding down from his bangs refracting brilliantly as Jinyoung's expression twists into a grimace. 

"Unfortunately yes, which runs up production costs and makes everyone else work into overtime," he replies glumly. "I should have set my alarm last night just in case. I'd better buy everyone coffee today, I feel so sorry."

Jaebeom exhales softly out of his nose, watching the other man settle his chin in the heel of his hand, long fingers curled up against his cheek and look out the window soberly. His heart does a little flip-flop as he silently appreciates Jinyoung's natural outward beauty, bare-faced and glowy in front of him with remnants of a five o'clock shadow, and the fact that he's even more wonderful inside. It's in moments like these that Jaebeom gets painfully annoyed with himself and wonders if the constant pangs of attraction would ever simmer into something less distracting. 

"Don't beat yourself up about it, it was an accident. I'm sure they'll really appreciate the coffee," Jaebeom says, taking a sip of his hot, bitter drink. 

"Thanks, hyung," Jinyoung replies with a sheepish smile. "What about your day? Don't tell me you're just working on music all day?" 

Jaebeom grins to himself — is he really that predictable? "Well, mostly… yeah. I do have a video meeting later with a magazine, to arrange a date for a photo shoot and interview." 

"Really?" Jinyoung asks, almond eyes widening in excitement. "That's amazing. That'll make three covers for you already this year. You know, if you ever get sick of composing music, you'd definitely make it as a fulltime model." he chuckles fondly, tone teasing but words serious nonetheless. "You have to get me front row seats to the YSL Runway show when you do." 

Jaebeom laughs off the compliment with a tinge of pink travelling across his cheeks, never one to accept flattery well. "I don't think I'll ever get sick of doing music." he admits. Jinyoung looks at him with a fond, knowing expression that makes Jaebeom feel bare. 

They continue like that for a while longer, chatting softly in the quiet of Jinyoung's apartment over their morning coffees about anything and everything. From how they think Bambam has been restless lately, texting the group chat constantly, to how they want to watch that new zombie film but agree that renting movies online just doesn't cut it compared to sitting inside a dusty theatre where the odor of butter hangs thick in the air. 

Just under an hour later Jinyoung's phone is ringing and his manager is outside. He shoots the older boy a regretful look when he tells him he has to go but that Jaebeom can lock up and leave whenever he wants to. 

Jaebeom ambles after the younger man as he heads to the door and throws a beige wool coat over his clothes and sunglasses to cover his eyes. 

"Thank you for driving me home, Jaebeom-ah," Jinyoung throws him another gentle smile, his pink lips pulling up at the corners. He slips on his shoes and turns back to face the other boy.

"Don't worry about it," Jaebeom says. "Have a good day at work, Jinyoungie." 

They both pause, something charged in the air as chocolate eyes lock with obsidian. Jinyoung averts his gaze down to the space between them for a moment before looking back up, swallowing slowly as though he wants to say something. Jaebeom follows the movement of the younger man's Adam's apple bobbing slowly beneath smooth, fair skin, suddenly feeling warm behind his ears.

"D-don't forget to eat," Jaebeom finally manages, and before he can say any more, Jinyoung closes the space between them in a single step, wrapping one arm loosely around Jaebeom's shoulder. He just barely feels Jinyoung's cheek squished soft against his neck, but the other boy pulls away before Jaebeom can fully register it or even return the casual embrace. 

"I won't," Jinyoung ducks his head. "See you, hyung," he says, and then the door shuts behind him with a little _click_. 

Jaebeom lingers by the door a little too long, tracing with his eyes the invisible path of Jinyoung's shoes walking out the door. The domesticity of the whole morning is not lost to him, as something soft and aching settles inside his chest. 

  
  


//

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the slow build! It's my first time writing a slow burn and I truly underestimated how much time & content you need to build up the tension? lol God this chapter is pining, pining, and more pining. 
> 
> There'll be more ~action~ next chapter. This one was more for some slow build & setting up future scenes :) 
> 
> If you liked this, !!kudos and comments make my (writing) world go round!! Even if it wasn't your thing.... I'd love to hear constructive criticism. 
> 
> I'm over on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/bbybeomah/) if you wanna talk/cry over JJP contents together :')


End file.
